Always Remember
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Part of The My Happy Ending/The Only Exception Series* Chelsea goes somewhere to reflect on what happened 6 years ago that Changed her life forever. NO FLAMES PLEASE!


_Me: Ok guys this is probably the saddest oneshot I've ever written. It's My Chelsea OC Reflecting on her dad. Now before I begin if you Flame this story because of Chris Benoit YOU WILL BE BLOCKED AND OR YOUR REVIEW WILL BE DELETED! Ok so please no Benoit Bashing. This is Chelsea's Point of View on what happened that day 6 years ago and her going somewhere to reflect on it ok. By the way Ted and Sheamus are Characters for this oneshot as well because they're in it a bit ok? Banner for this story is on my page or will be soon lol. Anyway enjoy :D :D Remember please NO FLAMES!_

"Thanks so much for doing this for me." Chelsea said as she was in the Car with Stephen and Ted heading somewhere.

"Hey anything for you Chels." Stephen smiled.

"Plus We known each other since you were bullying the other WCW kids around." Ted said as Chelsea laughed evilly.

"Hey I made it up in high school rich boy." Chelsea laughed.

"Back when you and Chris were visiting developmental territories." Ted smiled. "Good times."

"I remember taking notes on what my dad said." Chelsea smiled as she sat back. "Plus some of the guys thought I was cute."

"You were and still are cute." Stephen smiled at her. "Plus when you guys visited FCW I didn't know I would end up being your husband 6 years later."

"I didn't know I would be your wife but I'm glad I am." Chelsea smiled at Stephen.

"Hey Ste, did Chris give out the "Anyone ends up with my Chelsea and I will give them a Crippler Crossface so bad they're career will end before it began." Speech?" Ted asked.

"I remember that speech all too well fella. I was glad I had a girlfriend back in Ireland when he did." Stephen laughed.

"My dad was strict to the guys but meant well." Chelsea smiled.

"He basically raised a younger version of himself. Same move set almost, same personality, same everything." Ted said

"I did want to be like him growing up." Chelsea smiled. "Not much further now." She said sitting back and looking down._ "Dad." _She thought softly as she remembered the last night she talked to him.

_**Flashback**_

_Chelsea was in her room getting packed up to spend the summer with him as school was out for the summer. She was also getting ready to watch Vengeance to watch her dad win the ECW Championship._

_"Another picture to add to my collection." Chelsea smiled as she saw the pictures of her and Chris on her wall with one of her holding the Intercontinental title belt, one of her holding one of the tag belts standing beside Chris Jericho, another one of her holding one of the World tag team championship belts with her godfather Adam, One of her holding the us title belt, and then her favorite, one with her on Chris's shoulders holding the World Heavyweight Championship._

_"Someday I'm going to hold that belt for myself; I don't care what anyone says I can do it." Chelsea smiled as her blackberry rang and she picked it up. "Hi daddy!" She smiled happily._

_"How's my little girl doing?" Chris asked over the phone but in a strange voice._

_"I'm excited to see you." Chelsea smiled. "Got everything packed, and I can't wait to see you." She smiled._

_"That's great honey." Chris said still in that voice._

_"Dad? Are you ok?" Chelsea asked sounding worried about him._

_"I'm fine, I'm just dealing with something over here." Chris said._

_"Is it Nancy? Leave her butt then if she's being like this!" Chelsea said._

_"Believe me Chels I'm about to. For real this time." Chris said._

_"That's great Dad!" Chelsea smiled. She liked Nancy but hated the fights between her and Chris._

"_I wish it was." Chris said still using that voice. "Anyway I called to let you know that no matter what happens I will always love you Chelsea."_

"_I'll always love you too dad are you sure you're feeling ok?" Chelsea asked sounding worried still._

"_Don't worry about me Chelsea." Chris said giving a sad smile. "I'll be alright soon. Worry about yourself ok? For me?" He asked._

"_Alright dad." Chelsea said smiling._

"_I've got to go, Tell Megan and David that I'll always love them too." Chris said._

"_Will do Dad." Chelsea smiled. "I love you dad."_

"_I love you too Chelsea, always, remember that will you?" Chris asked._

"_Of course I will." Chelsea smiled._

"_Good." Chris smiled weakly. "I love you Chelsea."_

"_I love you too Dad." Chelsea smiled hanging up._

_**End Flashback**_

"_I Love you Chelsea." _Chelsea repeated those same words in her head as she started to cry. _"The last words he ever said to me."_

"Chelsea? Are you ok Lass?" Stephen asked sounding worried.

"Just…fine." Chelsea said trying not to cry but no luck.

"You want to just head on to Albany?" Ted asked as Chelsea shook her head.

"No…I feel like I have to do this." Chelsea cried as she remembered what happened after she got out of school the next day.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm telling you guys something is up with dad." David said as he and Chelsea had just picked up Megan from school. "Why else could he miss getting the ECW World Title?" He asked._

"_Chelsea said daddy was sick. Maybe he didn't want to get CM Punk sick either." Megan suggested._

"_But that's not like dad to do that!" David yelled. "He would never miss a show because he's sick! Isn't that right Chelsea?" He asked_

"_It's not like him to miss out on a show I agree but last night when I talked to him something was up." Chelsea said as they walked home still. "And when I tried calling him today before school and at lunch he wouldn't answer._

"_Maybe they're holding dad hostage." David suggested_

"_What?!" Megan asked as she started to cry and Chelsea hugged her._

"_There there Megan." Chelsea said hugging her as she glared at David. "How dare you scare her like that?"_

"_I was just giving my opinion!" David fired back._

"_She's 10 years old moron!" Chelsea yelled _

"_Well sorry!" David yelled not really sorry as they walked in their house and saw their mom crying. _

"_Mommy what's wrong?" Megan asked running up to her and hugging her._

"_David, Chelsea, please sit down." Martina said as she cried and Chelsea and David sat down with Megan sitting down between them. "I don't know how to explain this to you but this morning; police were at your father's house and…" _

"_Dad got arrested?!" David asked in shock._

"_No no he didn't." Martina said crying."They were at your father's house and…they saw Nancy and Daniel dead." She cried_

"_What?!" Chelsea asked in shock. "Dad is ok though right mom?! Please say he's ok mommy please!" She begged._

"_I wish I could Chelsea I really do…but…they found him dead too." Martina cried _

"_No…no….that's not true….you're lying!" Chelsea yelled as she started crying. "Dad can't be dead he just can't be!" She yelled_

"_I'm sorry Chelsea but it's the truth." Martina cried._

"_No it's not, you're lying!" Chelsea yelled as she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door and locking it. "Dad's not dead, dads not dead." She said turning on the TV and turning on the news "They would say he's dead right?" She asked as she listened to the news._

"_Breaking news 40 year old professional wrestler Chris Benoit was found dead in his home this morning along with his wife and 7 year old son." The person on the news said as Chelsea turned off the TV and slid down the wall and started crying hard._

_**End Flashback**_

"_I could have saved him." _She thought sadly as she cried. _"If I known something was up I could have told someone and they could have saved him." _She thought as she cried some more.

"We're here Chels." Ted said softly as Chelsea looked up and saw her dad's old house he lived in before he died.

"Thanks Ted." She said getting out and walking to the gate.

"Think we should follow her?" Ted asked.

"Nah…I think she needs to be alone for a bit." Stephen said getting out of the car and watching Chelsea. _"I'm starting to think that maybe Chelsea and I are married for a reason. Is it possible that Chris somehow trusted me enough and told me to watch over his Chelsea?" _He thought as he watched her stand there. _"To make her happy again, into the same old Chelsea that everyone knows and that I fell in love with once I saw it for myself? If that's the case, thank you Chris for trusting me enough to be with Chelsea and to love her." _He thought as he had a small soft smile on his face as he watched Chelsea stand there some more before slowly walking over to her and hugging her from behind causing her to turn around and hug him back.

"Thanks for doing this for me Stephen." Chelsea smiled softly as she cried. "This means a lot. I just, felt like I had to do this you know, visit here and such."

"I know Chelsea I know." Stephen said as he hugged her. "I understand."

"I'm ready to go now." She said as Stephen wrapped an arm around her and they walked back to the car. Not before Chelsea turned back and looked at the house one last time.

"_Goodbye Nancy, goodbye Daniel…..Goodbye Dad." _Chelsea thought turning around and heading back to the car with Stephen.

_Me: Man I can see why Chelsea would want to do that. They were in Georgia and she wanted to visit his old house...don't blame her I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes. Poor girl has gone though a lot don't you guys agree? Read and Review everyone :D :D (Again PLEASE NO FLAMES!) _


End file.
